


About Pidge and other stories

by WindyEngel



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuban Lance (Voltron), Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gen, Hawaiian Hunk (Voltron), Hispanic Lance (Voltron), Homesick Lance (Voltron), Japanese Shiro (Voltron), Korean Keith (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) Speaks Spanish, Other, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 16:03:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7721098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindyEngel/pseuds/WindyEngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>some pidge-centers fics that may have some plot</p>
            </blockquote>





	About Pidge and other stories

**Author's Note:**

> Or the one of Pidge becaming more red than the red lion
> 
> Female pronounce for pidge because it felt easier to write that way.
> 
> English its not my first lenguaje.

In a Galaxy far far away…

 

Pidge sight once again, the laptop in her lap translating some Galra codes that she got from a crashed ship on the planet they had landed. About a week before she had come with some data that may be leading her to their family and hadn’t had the time to eat since then. Her stomach growled one more time and she couldn’t stop the grimace that spread on her face. She looked again at the data, so far the only thing that was important was the name of the ship where the “merchandise”; she believed they refer food and slaves; was transported. And she didn’t even know if they actually transported slaves there; it only had so much information about poisonous plants that weren’t supposed to be transported there. She growled again as her stomach rumbled one more time.

 

Suddenly, like if a god had heard her suffering, the door slide open and the smell of something that barely make her remember bacon called her. She turns to look just as a Hunk with a tray with two plates enter the room. Followed by a loud talking Lance, who threw his arms in the air while raising his annoying voice.

 

-…And and, she actually hissed at me, HISSED! LIKE A CAT! It was the cuttest hissed of all. - Lance smile was dreamy- I think she likes me- Pidge roll her eyes while putting her laptop on the floor.

 

-Yeah… I don’t think so buddy, I don’t think when alien girls hiss is because they like you, Pidge! You didn’t come to eat again so I thought of bringing you some food, you have to try this, it took me a while, but it’s almost as good as bacon… And even manage to find something like bread! -Hunk came closer while Pidge stands up from where she was.

 

-Thanks Hunk, my stomach was growling… and what is he doing here? -She pointed at Lance, who had stopped by a reflective surface and was currently looking at himself. Pidge raised an eyebrow as he turns to look at her with a grin.

 

-I came to make your day brighter with my presence- Lance flop his hair to the air.

 

-So you came to annoy me, how wonderful- She grabbed a bread from the tray and nibbled it in the corner. God, she was hungry.

 

And suddenly out of nowhere she felt a hot blind white pain twisting her interiors. Like in slow motion she let the bread fall to the ground while hugging her lower belly. Hunk and Lance were by the side in seconds, holding her and freaking out.

 

-PIDGE!! WHAT HAPPENED!! HUNK WHAT DID YOU GAVE TO HER!!-

 

-IT WASN´T MY FOOD!! WE ALL EAT IT!! It’s safe!!! I swear!!

 

-WE ARE ALL POISONED! WE ARE GOING TO DIE! IM TOO BEAUTIFUL TO DIE!- Lance let Pidge go to grab his hair in a desperation motion.

 

-S-stop you guys. I-I´m good I I´m not dying, stop it, please- Pidge breathe deeply a couple of times –You are, are going to alert the rest-

 

-WE ARE SO CALLING SHIRO RIGHT NOW, Oh dios por favor no quiero morir aqui! please! mamá sálvame!- Lance started screaming in Spanish. Pidge pushed Hunk aside, standing up straight as the door slide wide open and Shiro enter running.

 

-What is going on!- and Keith just enter a second after Shiro to making the matter even worse.

 

-PIDGE IS DYING WE ALL ARE DYING!- Lance threw his arms in the air as Pidge took two steps back, this was getting out of control and she really need to go before…

 

-Is that… blood running down Pidge leg? - Yup, someone please just kill her, it was even worst that has to be Keith who point at it first.

 

And the hysteria went on.

 

-Pidge we have to take you to the cryo tubs!- Shiro was the first to move forward to her while she kept going backwards. Hunk was so shocked that he didn’t move, looking at her completely scare. Keith was saying something in what she believed was Korean.

 

-I-Its ok guys im ok its something that happened every month! Itss nothing bad please stay back!- Her face was so mortified, she knew. So red and embarrassed. She won’t be able to face them after this.

 

-SOMETHING THAT HAPPENED EVERY MONTH ARE YU CRAZY THIS IS…-Lance suddenly looked at her wide eye, realizing something- this is… Andressssss- He runs, putting himself between shocked Shiro and embarrassed Pidge, shaking his hands in front of him- Guys guys calm down, she is ok, everything is ok, its just… Lady things, Shiro go back she is fine-

 

-What the heck are you talking about, she is bleading and…

 

-I know, I know, but it´s just Andres, its lady problems. Please Shiro back up, you don’t want to go further, back away overprotective father- Lance start to push him away slightly meeting his eyes.- is THAT moment of the month, the Lady moment of the month-

 

Shiro starts to nod slowly, passing his eyes from Lance to Pidge until he finally got it. The blush grows in his cheeks as he nods again more strongly looking anywhere but the mortified Pidge who stood there with her back to the wall.

 

-Hunk, Keith, we should, eh, we should go, if you need anything, just call…- Shiro start to guide a completely clueless hunk and a confused Keith

 

-But is Pidge not dying? Shiro was going on in here!-

 

-Shh, Keith I will explain everything to you guys-

 

When the door slide close after they had left Lance finally let his breath out, turning to see a so red green paladin that made him feel pity for the poor Pidge. He was about to say something when the poor kid hugged his stomach again in another bolt of pain. Lance when to him and grabs her arm supporting her.

 

-Shh, I know it hurts shh- Lance rubbed his back, Pidge grabbed his arm squeezing it thigh. After of what seems hours, at least for Pidge, he let him go. – You see, better now? What about you go to your room and take a hot shower while I tell Hunk to make you some tea and sweets- Pidge nodded looking slightly at Lance.

 

-How did you…

 

-Know? I have four sisters and six older cousins, from our generation I was the only boy, have to learn to live with it- he smile at her lightly helping her stand up again.

 

-Thanks-

 

-Also, I know my ladies- he winked at her, making Pidge look at him slightly annoyed once again- Go to your room, I will get some painkillers and reach you there.- She didn’t look at him as she walks awkwardly to the door.

 

-Thanks, Lance- she whispered and disappear.

 

* * *

 

The following days Pidge was mortified by what happened that she barely could face her teammates. But she felt so thankful when out of nowhere Hunk will bring her some tea and sweets to the hangar where she was working in. Or when Keith brought her a blanket because Lance said it hurt less is she was warm ok? good. Or whenever she wakes up to see that was past the training our and Shiro had left her some painkillers and a glass of water. Especially when Lance was being less annoying and keeping an eye on her all the time she was around.

 

Allura and Coran didn’t understand anything that happened and when they confronted the paladins about Lance stood up and explain the whole thing to them (and Keith, who actually didn’t understand everything but refused to say it so). The Alteans where so thrilled because to them this happens only twice a year and oh Pidge you poor little human.

                                                            

But Pidge only sight and shake her head and went back to work. This month hasn’t even been in her top 10 worst periods.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This actually happend to me while camping with my friends, they are all boys and I felt so embarased...


End file.
